Prince Caspian
by taytayfanatical
Summary: A year has passed and the Pevensies are ready to go back to Narnia. But a great and many things have changed since they left, and not for the better. Can they bring Narnia back to the peace they once knew? Or will their kingdom fall into chaos?
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

A year had passed since we returned from Narnia. It had been a slow year, in which we had to resume our parts in society, and remember how to associate with other humans. We'd forgotten how boring civilization was and how rude humans were. Not to mention the magic that had once been fruitful among us no longer hovered in the air. The war was still going on and times were becoming strenuous as we all became a little older and a little more aware of the society around us. We had returned to school and today, Peter and I were waiting for the rest of our family to join us in the underground train. We were waiting when I caught a whiff of the strong gasoline and train fumes. My husband held my hair as I was sick in a rubbish bin.

"Ellie, love, are you all right?" Peter asked me. I got a drink out of the fountain before answering.

"Yes, don't worry. It must just be the start of something." I had yet to tell him that we would have an addition to the family; I was still waiting for the right moment to tell Peter that he would be a father. Suddenly, a few boys bumped into us.

"Hey, look, it's Peter and his whore!" They jeered. They had once been Peter's friends. They had even been present at our wedding. But Peter had come back from Narnia a changed man and they didn't seem to like that. Peter had an air about him that seemed noble and regal. Some may call it arrogance, but I called it a kingly state of being. It had taken Narnia to help Peter realized that he really didn't like it when people talked about us in that fashion. Yes, we were married. So what? People knew that it had been arranged so that my father could leave me without any remorse. Of course, there had been a bigger part in it than we'd previously realized, but no one needed to know about Aslan's council for us.

"Take that back." Peter threatened. They simply laughed at that. I had to admit, it was a pretty bad comeback. But at least he cared enough to defend my honor.

"Or what? What's big bad ol' Peter going to do to us?" They laughed at us. "Are you going to fight us? C'mon, Peter, I dare you. Oh, but wait, you probably think you're too good for us. Is that what you think? I mean, you don't want to be seen with low-lives like us."

"Oh, shut up, you fat cow." I told them. "Come on, Peter. They really aren't worth it." I placed an arm around his shoulder to steer him away. This would do no good, and I knew it. But the bullies wouldn't have that. They wanted the last word.

"C'mon, Peter. We used to be best friends. Are you really going to let your whore ruin our friendship? Are you really going to do what she tells you?" I'd had it. I pushed myself up to him, and began to tell him to back off.

"Listen, you." I whispered. "Just because girls don't like you doesn't mean you can behave like this. You may be attracting attention, but it's not the kind you want. You're simply an arse. You want your best friend back? Then start acting like a decent human being." And with that, we turned away.

"Well, I guess we can see who really wears the pants in the relationship. Peter, I'm surprised you can take them off." Peter snapped. He turned around once more and punched his former friend square in the jaw. By then, onlookers that had been passing by suspiciously began to form a large crowd, chanting loudly. I groaned and tried to pull my husband apart from the boy. But then, I spotted a bewildered expression in the crowd. It was my youngest sister-in-law, Lucy.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I called above the shouting. I got her attention. "Go and get Susan! Maybe she can help us!" Lucy nodded before running off. I shrugged out of my blazer and rolled up my sleeves before punching a boy, catching him by surprise. Peter was attempting to get out of this, but he was in too deep.

It was my job to help, so I did what I could by trying to even out the brawl. However, one of the boys hit me back, causing Peter to get even angrier. Next thing I knew, Edmund had joined us, and was helping us with the boys. Amazingly enough, he remembered the fights and battles we'd been in back in Narnia, so he was actually doing quite well. By then, Lucy was back with Susan in tow, and the guards came running, blowing into their whistles to diminish the crowd.

"Start acting your age." One of them said to Peter. One of them was trying to help me, but I brushed him away from touching me.

"You're welcome." Edmund muttered as we sat down, waiting for the next train.

"I had it sorted." Peter protested.

"Thanks." I whispered. "You came at the right time." Edmund grinned at me.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked skeptically. Peter sighed before getting up. I looked at my feet.

"They bumped me." Peter lied.

"So you hit them?" Lucy wanted to know. I was trying to figure out why he was lying about what really happened. Sure, it wasn't something to be proud of, but Peter at least could have lied about something more dramatic than a slight nudge.

"No, after that, they made me apologize. That's when I hit them."

"And how did Elizabeth end up in it?" Edmund asked. I nudged him.

"You got involved, too." I muttered. But Susan and Lucy were looking at me, awaiting an answer. "I, er, didn't think it was fair that it was four boys against one. So I decided to take them on."

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked dully.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter told them. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"What, we aren't kids?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

"Well we weren't always." He reminded us. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" We'd been waiting for some sort of sign from Aslan to let us know when it was time for us to go back to Narnia. Susan, though, ha gone back to her rational self from before Narnia, and didn't really care anymore. She didn't really believe we would be going back. The rest of us, however, couldn't wait to continue our reign in Narnia.

"I think it's time to accept that we live here." Susan told her older brother. "It's no use pretending any different." Peter and I shook our heads. We knew that we needed to go back. We'd left Narnia unawares, and we needed to go back so we could set things right. "Oh, no." She whispered before turning to us. "Pretend your talking to me."

"Er, we are talking to you." Edmund pointed out. Then, out of the blue, Lucy jumped up.

"Ow!" She cried. I stared at her with confusion. "Something pinched me." I looked behind me, but there was nothing there but wall.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter told Edmund. He seemed bewildered by his brother's actions.

"I'm not doing anything." Then I gasped as I felt a spark go through my body.

"What was that?" Susan asked, jumping up as well.

"It felt like magic." I told them happily.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan commanded. The train was passing us by, causing the attention that would have been drawn to us turn in a different direction. Soon, I saw the walls of the train station mold into something else entirely. I saw a clear, bright blue sky in the surroundings, and as moments flew by, the train station vanished altogether. We saw an ocean, and we walked toward it with confusion. I saw the beauty around us, and I couldn't help but start jumping for joy. We were back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Horn

We ran into the bright sunlight, and began splashing each other with the ocean water. Our clothes became wet, and our hair was damp, but that was fine with us. It felt good to be where we felt we truly belonged.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund piped up.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter retorted with a smile. Then I noticed that Edmund was looking at something over on the hill. I understood what he meant.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I told him. That caught everyone's attention. We hiked up to the ruins to see what this was all about. I began observing the stonewalls, wondering what had happened here.

"Hey, Lucy, will you get me one?" I asked when I spotted a red apple in her hand. She grinned and tossed me one. I'd been craving apples all day. I thanked Aslan that Narnia was full of them.

"I wondered who lived here." Lucy spoke up from my side, scanning our eyes over the sea. Susan then picked something up. It looked familiar.

"I think we did." She stated. Then Edmund came around and saw what his older sister was holding. It was familiar to him as well.

"Hey, that's a piece from my chess set." He told us.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"I doubt he has a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, Peter." I reminded him with a smile.

"It can't be." Lucy whispered. I turned to where she ran to and saw more walls. Walls that I'd seen before; ones that I'd never been fully able to erase from my mind.

"Don't you see?" She began placing my family in their rightful spots to their thrones.

"Imagine walls." I told them. "And columns there." I pointed slightly ahead of them. "And then, a glass roof."

"Cair Paraval." Peter muttered.

"Or rather, what's left of it." I stated as we started to venture to another part of the castle, one that we'd been across before. The grass felt cool beneath my bare feet.

"Catapults." Edmund noted. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paraval was attacked." He told us. Peter left our side, and he and Edmund moved aside a stone door, revealing a wooden door that was locked. So Peter had to use a pocketknife to scratch at the rotten wood. Then he simply let it fall open. Then, he ripped part of his shirt to attach it to a stick.

"Do you have any matches?" He asked Edmund.

"No, but will this help?" He pulled out his flashlight. I grinned.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." I told him with a chuckle. Edmund turned it on and we ventured inside, and down the stairs. I saw light already illuminated in the den, and also saw trunks. They were our trunks, from before we'd left. We each went our separate ways to open our trunks, finding the items we'd left behind.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here." Peter exclaimed. My sword was in there, and still sharp. Not to mention all my dresses that I'd had. Maybe not all of them, but there were enough to make me believe so.

"I was so tall." Lucy told us. I smiled at her.

"You were older then." I reminded her.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when we're younger." Edmund told us, his helmet on his head. It was too big on him, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"What is it?" Lucy asked her sister, when she noticed that something was off.

"My horn. I must have left it on the saddle, the day we left." Then Peter opened his trunk, and pulled out his sword to find it in the same condition as mine.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." He quoted.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy continued. But we were all still sad from the conclusion that we'd eventually come to. "Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the beavers, they're all gone."

"I think it's time we figured out what's going on." I announced. Everyone seemed to agree with me. So we changed into our Narnian garb and prepared to set off, looking for anyone who might have answers. But to our dismay, we could find no one. My royal blue dress was a bit too big on me, seeing as how back before I'd left, I'd actually grown taller. So the hemline fell a bit past my feet, but that was fine. I'd pulled my curls up with pins so my hair wouldn't be in my line of sight. We approached the shore when we saw two guards about to dump a dwarf into the ravine. Susan shot an arrow as a warning.

"Drop him!" She cried. Apparently, they took heed of her words, and dropped him into the water. Peter removed his sword and shield and dove into the deeper parts of the water. Susan killed one of the guards, while the other jumped off the boat, hoping to swim to safety. Edmund went on and got the boat for us. Then Peter came up with the choking dwarf. Lucy cut the bonds that were holding the dwarf's hand together. Then, the dwarf pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Drop him!" He quoted Susan. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan told him indignantly.

"They were doing fine, drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter told him.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked innocently.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He finally said.

"Telmarines? Here in Narnia?" I wondered aloud.

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?" The little man retorted.

"It's a long story." Lucy told him. I then handed Peter his sword, and the dwarf caught a glimpse of it, looking surprised. I was puzzled by his expression.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He said. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?" Our age should have nothing to do with this, but unfortunately, it did.  
>"And Protectress." I added as an afterthought.<p>

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." He held out his hand to shake, but the dwarf didn't take it. He didn't show Peter the respect he deserved.

"I think you probably could have left off the last part." I told him. The dwarf chuckled.

"Probably." He agreed.

"You might be surprised." He held out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that, boy." The dwarf warned.

"Not me. Her." An eyebrow rose when he handed the dwarf his sword. Then I took out my own sword. The dwarf then hesitantly took Peter's. And we began to duel right in the open. I had to admit, the dwarf was good. He attacked me with no hesitation and didn't seem afraid of what he would do to me. But as I dismantled the sword from his hands, and he fell into the sand, it became apparent that I was better than the dwarf, proving not only my skill, but also my rank here in Narnia, as well as my family's.

"Beards and bid sticks." He exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan inquired.

"Which horn do you think?" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, guys, to those who reviewed! It seems that this story is getting a lot of action, but no one is bothering to tell me what they like about. C'mon, I know you all have something to say. And I'm open to anything. So please click the button and leave something for me :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bears and Aslan

We began traveling even further into Narnia. Apparently, the dwarf would be able to lead us to a group of Narnian rebels. The dwarf told us that the Narnians had opposed the Telmarines, and wanted nothing more than revenge, and to be at peace again. Peter was rowing the boat we had taken from the Telmarines, and I watched the beautiful scenery pass us by. I couldn't help but think that this was so much better than Finchley.

"They're so still." Lucy noted, watching the trees.

"What do you expect?" The dwarf remarked. "They're trees."

"They used to dance." I told him.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked herself.

"Aslan?" The dwarf wondered. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Now I felt bad. The only reason we'd left was because curiosity had gotten the better of us. It shouldn't have been our time to leave, and we'd known that we would have to come back. We just thought it would have been under better circumstances that it was now. But, I guess, it was expected. There would always be a challenge, waiting for us to come and help it.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter informed him.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Was the retort.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will." Peter hadn't lost that kingly confidence he'd had here. And he was always willing to help. But once again, he felt at fault for having this as a result of our leave.

When we got onto the shore once again, I scrambled to get out of the boat to vomit. It was disgusting, and the row boat had made me nauseous. Now my mouth felt icky. Thankfully, we had a canteen of water in the boat, which I gratefully took a swig of, and then rinsed my mouth out.

"Alice, are you sure you're all right?" Peter asked me. I nodded. "I don't think it's _just_ the start of something." He added, almost worried.

"Trust me; it's only the start of something." The start of my pregnancy, that's what it was. Well, maybe not the _very_ beginning, since I was about two months in. But once again, this was not the proper place to tell my husband that we'd be having a baby.

"Hello." We heard Lucy say cheerfully. Who had she met this time? We turned around to see her walking toward a bear. The animal got up on its hind legs, brimming with curiosity. "It's all right, we're friends." She told the beast. The bear didn't respond in a typical Narnian fashion. It merely grunted, and I had a sense that this was not good. Apparently, the dwarf had the same hunch.

"Don't move, your Majesty." He warned. My eyes widened as the bear began running toward Lucy. Susan pulled out her bow and arrow, assuming the bear would stop at this sign of warning. But this was not an intelligent creature.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted. When Lucy saw this, she began running away as quickly as possible. When she tripped, and Susan still had not released the arrow, I took to shouting.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" But my oldest sister-in-law didn't want to harm a Narnian creature. So I quickly took the weapons away from her as Lucy screamed, and I shot the arrow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan wondered.

"I suspect he was hungry." The dwarf replied. I slowly handed Susan back her bow and went with the others to inspect the beast. Lucy clutched onto her eldest brother for support.

"He was wild." Edmund observed.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter added. I smirked.

"Well, even I could figure that one out." I told him, and began mimicking the bears grunts and rawrs to bring a smile to their faces. Even the dwarf smiled a bit, but it vanished as he spoke his next few words.

"You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, you start acting like one. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." After that, we had to keep going.

"I don't remember this way." I commented as Peter attempted to lead us to the camp. He should have let the dwarf lead us to the rebels, but he insisted he knew the way.

"That's the problem with girls; you can't carry a map in your heads." He teased me with a smile. I rolled my eyes with a grin of my own.

"That's because our heads have something in them." I replied just as cheekily.

"I wish he'd just listened to the DLF in the first place." Susan told us.

"DLF?" Edmund and I asked in unison. Lucy and Susan looked at each other knowingly.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy explained. I stifled a laugh as the dwarf, Edmund and I paused for a moment.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing is it?" The dwarf commented sarcastically. Edmund and I exchanged a look of laughter. Then, we followed Peter to a dead end of rocks.

"I'm not lost." He tried to convince himself softly.

"No, you're just going the wrong way." The DLF told him.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods. And the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter explained through clenched teeth. I thought it was the pregnant woman to have mood swings, not the husband.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's not crossing in these parts." The dwarf said, seemingly calm.

"Well that explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter wanted so badly to prove himself again. He wanted the people to know that he was a good king, and a king was nothing if he didn't know his country. I tried consoling him.

"Peter, don't be afraid to ask for help. The dwarf knows these parts. It's been hundreds of years since these lands saw us, and they've changed since then. I think it's wise to allow him to help you." Peter shook his head.

"I can do this on my own, Alice. Just because the land has changed doesn't mean certain areas have moved. I _can_ get us there." I sighed, just wishing I could guide him again, just as I used to when Narnia was at peace. But we were young again. And different opinions were running through our heads, as well as certain emotions. I knew fully well now that when Peter set his mind up to something, it was very difficult to change it. And as his wife, unless we were in mortal peril, I would do well to simply go along with it. He would learn eventually.

We wondered in the woods for about an hour, and when we came to the edge of a cliff, we saw the Rushing River many feet below us.

"See, over time, water eroded here, and the soil-." Susan began to explain science to us

"Oh, shut up." Peter told her, crestfallen.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked the dwarf.

"Yeah, fallen."

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter insisted.

"There's a ford near Verona. How do you feel about swimming?"

"Rather that, than walking." I complained. My feet and ankles were beginning to ache. We began to head back down through the woods when Lucy piped up.

"Aslan? Aslan!" She cried. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan, over there!" She pointed across the ravine. When we looked, we didn't see anyone. "Don't you see, he's right…there?" She seemed heartbroken when she didn't see the beloved lion anywhere. Truth be told, I was too.

"Do you see him now?" The dwarf asked skeptically.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy told him. "He was there, and he wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any numbers of lions in this wood." Peter told her. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy retorted.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." The dwarf explained warily.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund piped up.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter wondered aloud. "And Alice, either." I didn't say anything. I had learned when to keep my mouth shut.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy told him gently.

"I'm sorry, Lu." And he headed off once more. Lucy looked over at me anxiously, and I was staring over at where my youngest sister-in-law had seen the great lion. I believed her. It was a simple thing of belief that had kept us together. It was what had gotten us into Narnia in the first place. And I knew that Aslan hadn't abandoned us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! Let's keep it up so that I have something to look forward to during my very mundane life. ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Grownups

The next morning, as we went in to get through the river, we caught sight of the Telmarines, trying to build a bridge into Narnia. What on earth had happened here? And why were our enemies trying to get into the woods? I wanted nothing more than to slay every single one of them. They were destroying what those who remained held dear. They were destroying a home.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come, after all." Susan admitted. We were at a huge risk of being seen and if that secrecy was uncovered, we'd be slaughtered like pigs, no matter our noble status. We had to get away from here. So we headed back from whence we came. We had no choice but to go back the way we'd come.

"So...where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy as we approached the cliff once more.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." She told us. "I don't 'think' I saw him, I _did_ see him." She persisted. I wanted to console her, but, as usual, it was not the time. We had to catch up to find Caspian and the rebels.

"I am a grown-up." The dwarf commented. I gave a little smile at our comic relief in all this tension and stress. I was glad we'd saved him.

"It was right over-." She was cut off by her own scream as she fell through loose roots.

"Lucy!" I cried as I rushed to where she fell. But the ground beneath her had been sturdy enough to keep her up and away from the water. I sighed in relief.

"Here." She told us. So we began hiking down to the water. My shoes were comfortable enough to do that, and I was grateful that I had not been sick today. Things were going well. We were balancing ourselves on stones in the water so we wouldn't have to get soaked. And the dwarf helped sturdy Lucy when she stumbled across a loose stone. Peter helped me the entire way, even though I didn't need it. However, it was nice to know that he hadn't forgotten chivalry from when we'd last been here.

That night, it was nice to lie on soft grass. The fire kept us cozy, and Peter's arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me comfortable. I lay on my side, but managing to glance at the beautiful stars. All the boys were asleep, but we girls lay awake, thinking.

"Lucy, are you awake?" I heard Susan whisper. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" It seemed that everyone was wondering that at this point. The dwarf seemed to think that Lucy might have lost her marbles, and Peter was too keen on getting everyone safe again that he was too busy to focus on what was truly important. Aslan had brought us back for a reason, and Peter had better do well to remember that it was because of the lion that we were here.

"You believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan explained.

"Maybe you didn't want to." I understood. Susan had been keen on living in the present moment. She was used to living in Finchley, and seemed to be doing well there, even though things weren't the same.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Lucy nodded.

"Alice and I talked about it at night, sometimes. Well, when she and Peter weren't...you know." They giggled softly at that.

"All right, that's enough gossip about me. Go back to your conversation about Aslan." I whispered to them. They seemed startled to find me awake and listening, but when they saw my teasing face, we all giggled together.

"Are you going to ask my why you didn't see Aslan, now?" Lucy asked. I shook my head, now reverent.

"I knew that we'd be coming back. Just because I didn't see him doesn't mean I'm not good enough, or that I stopped believing. I think I didn't see him because of that. My faith in him is enough for me." I explained. "I know that in Aslan's times, he'll show himself again to all of us, and it may be in ways we don't expect it. But that's how he is. That's how the magic here works. It was our faith in him that brought us back, not the reason he brought us here." Lucy smiled at me, and I returned it. Susan lay down on her back again, staring at the stars once more.

"I finally got used to the idea of being back in England." She told us.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" I asked from my position. She hesitated.

"While it lasts." Lucy and I exchanged a look. Susan was growing older, and more mature. There were things in her life that she needed, and had a desire for. Susan needed to be reminded of love. Otherwise, her faith would be diminished, and the Susan I knew would be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, I know. But don't let that stop you from reviewing. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Testosterone

When I woke up the next morning, I felt something different. I saw Lucy get up, and so I shrugged out of Peter's comfortable grasp, and made my way over to her. Apparently, there was something she felt was different, too. We approached the trees, and I felt the coldness of them.

"Wake up." I whispered. I had been told that if I had enough hope, and faith, Narnia would awaken for me. And I knew that maybe, with a little coaxing, the trees would come back. They just had to not be so afraid. They had an advantage in their home, whether or not the Telmarines were making their way into the kingdom. We wondered around, searching for the something that had awoken us. Maybe Aslan would show. But maybe we'd have to wait some more.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked happily as we heard a noise around the corner. Something grabbed Lucy and me from behind and pulled us down. It was only Peter. We saw a Minotaur pacing the forest grounds. Well that explains things a bit. He placed a finger to his lips, signaling us to keep quiet as he took out his sword to slay the ancient enemy. I followed him, unsheathing my own sword, though remaining quiet. Suddenly, the quiet forest was erupted by a young man practically jumping on my husband and battling him. I joined the battle, causing confusion toward the stranger, giving Peter an advantage. As Peter swung toward the boy's head, the boy ducked, and the blade was caught in the tree. The stranger kicked my husband back, and it was up to me. I took advantage of the lack of attention, and pushed the boy into the tree, pressed my blade along his neck. I wasn't going to kill him, not yet. "No, stop!" Lucy cried. I lowered my blade as I saw Narnians surround us. The stranger took Peter's sword out of the tree.

"Prince Caspian?" I asked.

"Yes?" The boy narrowed his eyes at me, probably wondering how he was beaten by a woman. I took some pride in that. "And who are you?"

"Ellie, Peter!" Susan cried, finally noticing that there were three people of her company missing. Caspian took notice of the sword he was carrying. The one Father Christmas had give to Peter so many years ago. I stepped aside.

"High King Peter." Caspian muttered.

"I believe you called." Peter told him.

"Well, yes, but, I thought you'd be older." I stifled a snicker. Ha! We'd been older than him hundreds of years ago. What did he know about age? He was probably barely older than us.

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." I told him.

"No!" He stopped us. "It's all right. You're just…not exactly what I expected." He eyed Susan longer than necessary, and I smirked, while plotting in my head.

"Neither are you." Edmund spoke up.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger told us smartly. I smiled, admiring his knowledge.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A mouse scurried up to say to Peter.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy told me. I had to agree wholeheartedly.

"Who said that?" The mouse demanded, taking out his sword.

"Er, sorry." Lucy admitted. The mouse realized he was talking to a queen, as he stuttered.

"Oh, your Majesty. With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." He told her with respect.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter noted.

"Yes, indeed!" The mouse agreed. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." He looked pointedly at the Prince.

"Well, then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian replied, handing Peter's weapon back. He took it wordlessly, and I had to grin at Susan and Lucy. There might be more testosterone than I could handle.

Caspian and the Narnians were leading us to the hideout. They'd been living there for a while, and they'd also been preparing for battle against the Telmarines. Caspian had done a fine job of getting troupes together, though I wouldn't tell Peter that. He didn't like the idea of someone doing his job for him.

"So, what are they like?" The badger asked our dwarf.

"Malcontent, complainers, and stubborn as mules in the morning." He replied.

"Oh, so you like them then." His companion dwarf concluded.

"Well enough." He replied. I grinned at Lucy. We arrived soon enough and found the base planted on a field rich for battle. We began walking toward it, with my palm on Peter's upper hand, as was tradition whenever we'd gone somewhere back in the days of peace. It was only proper. Centaurs gave us a royal welcoming, by brandishing their swords into the air, pointed together. It was good to see these many troupes so willing to fight for what was rightfully theirs.

We walked inside to find people working on getting ready for war. It was a military ground, and it was almost pitiable to know that I was accustomed to this. I knew the drills, and knew what had to be done. Work would be a top priority here.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian told us.

"Peter, you may want to see this." Susan called. We followed her into a sectional room that was in the middle of the entire building. Pictures were painted on the walls, pictures that were about us, and what had occurred here when we'd been here last.

"It's us." I stated softly. "What is this place?" I inquired of the Prince.

"You don't know?" He wondered. He took a torch and led us around the corner. Caspian touched his torch to a fireplace, which illuminated the entire room. What we saw was incredible. The Stone Table from which Aslan had risen from. It was right there, right in front of us. Lucy was the first to go forward, and then, we all did.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy told us.

"I think it's up to us, now." Peter stated.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter was pepping the soldiers up. "Mirez's men and war machines are one their way. That means those same men aren't protecting the castle."

"What do you propose we do, your Majesty?" The brave mouse asked. Suddenly, both Prince Caspian, and King Peter began speaking at once, each have a different idea. The two men looked at each other, while Caspian allowed Peter to speak. I'd have to talk to Peter about this later. Now was not the time to compete with one another for military positions.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter told them.

"That's crazy; no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian told my husband.

"There's always a first." Peter retorted.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Our DLF spoke up.

"But do we have the advantage here?" Caspian was trying to make my husband see reason.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan piped in. I sat on a stone, trying to decipher everyone's thoughts. Each had a different strategy that could work, but there was always that slight possibility that we would fail. And I liked to win when I went to war for my people. Just because I'd been gone a few hundred years didn't mean I still wasn't the Protectress of Narnia. I could still be a beacon of hope to the subjects of this kingdom. I was still meant to guide my husband to making the right choice. It was my duty to ensure that.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Badger stated.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here." Peter told Caspian. "But this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" An excited squirrel told us.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" The mouse replied to this sarcastically. "Shut up. I think you know where I stand, sire." Peter turned toward the lead centaur.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying." Was his response. I smiled weakly, though I didn't want any more deaths. I had witnessed too much death already for a lifetime. But if I was needed to witness some more, and to kill our enemies, then I would rightly do so. My thoughts went out to the child growing in my womb. What would happen to it if something were to go awry? What if Peter died? What if I died?

"That's what I'm worried about." I spoke up. My husband turned to me.

"Sorry?"

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: die here, or die out there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Elizabeth." He told me. I stared at the ground as I saw a small glimpse of the old Peter. But I couldn't back down about this.

"No, you're not listening." I fiercely stated. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" He may have battled the demon after she'd stabbed me, but it took Aslan to truly kill her.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He commented, acting as if he couldn't believe I'd said that in front of his subjects. But it was decided then. We'd go through with Peter's plan. My only wish was that we'd make it out alive. I cared not if we overthrew the castle, only if we survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you all go! Sorry it took so long for me to update. But you have a long chapter now to make up for it. :D Please review and tell me what you like. Any ideas for future chapters would be awesome!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Into Battle

Gryphons held us in their talons, and we waited for them to let us down to start the battle. Edmund was dropped on one of the high towers, and the guard was snatched up from his position. He clicked the flashlight a few times as a signal, and we started in toward the castle. As we swooped down, Susan used her bow and arrows to take down a few other guards, while the rest of us unsheathed our swords, anxiously waiting to fight. I thought of Lucy, worried back at the fort. I, myself, was worried as well. Wars were not good. But we were here for a purpose, and I would see to it, that as Protectress of Narnia, I would fight for the subject's rights. There really was no other choice.

Finally, we were set to the stone ground, where we began to duel with any of the Telmarines we came in contact with. Meanwhile, the subjects approached the castle gates, and fiercely fought their way inside the grounds. Caspian, Susan, Peter and I made our ways into the palace, searching for the professor that the prince had mentioned. We found the schoolroom in disarray.

"We have to find him." Caspian told us.

"You don't have time." Peter responded. "We need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him." He retorted. "And neither would I." I looked at Susan. She held sympathy for Caspian, that much I could tell. Peter looked at me for advice.

"You and I can handle Mirez." I told him.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian told us. We didn't say anything, so Caspian left with the dwarf, while Peter glanced over at me once more. We raced through the castle to find the royal chambers. It was very different from Cair Paraval. It was so dark; so dank. It took us quite some time to sneak past guards and to actually find the royal chsmbers When we found a door with light seeping through, we were positive we'd found it.

"I don't want to do this." We heard a female voice warn someone. Peter knocked open the door for us.

"We don't want you to, either." Susan stated. She had an arrow already in position to fire, and we saw a woman holding a crossbow pointed at Caspian. Caspian, on the other hand, had his sword at the neck of his uncle.

_Talk about family drama._

"This used to be private quarters." Mirez stated in irony.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked of Caspian. "You're supposed to be in the gatehouse."

"No!" Caspian exploded. "Tonight for once, I want the truth!" _Family drama indeed._ "Did you kill my father?" He asked menacingly to Mirez, backing him into the window. Mirez muttered something to his nephew that I couldn't hear, but I knew it wasn't good.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Mirez's wife stated.

"That was more or less true." Came the response. I raised an eyebrow of disgust at the idea of brother against brother for power.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan pointed out.

"How could you?" Caspian's aunt wondered.

"For the same reason you will pull the trigger." We were all confused at this. "For our son." He elaborated.

"Stop!" The new queen ordered of her nephew.

"Stay right there!" Susan ordered of Mirez. Nothing eventful was actually happening, and I had half a mind to just attack. But I knew what Aslan would say of this: This was Caspian's battle. And I had no right to do what was in his power.

"You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king, or do you want him to be like Caspian here, fatherless?"

"No!" The queen shouted, shooting an arrow in Caspian's arm. Oh yeah, family drama at it's finest. We couldn't prevent Mirez from escaping from a side door as his wife wept in her bed.

Suddenly, we heard the bell ringing loudly, and we heard soldiers shouting at one another. We ran through the castle to join in the battle that was about to take place.

"Peter!" Susan shouted.

"Our troops are just outside, come on!" He replied. We ran outside, taking out our swords to kill off various guards surrounding the area. "Now, Edmund, go! Signal the troops!" I looked up and saw my brother-in-law physically fighting with another guard.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" He said. Then I heard swords clank from up the tower. Peter and I began fighting with our opponents as well. Susan and Caspian joined us just in time to watch us struggle with opening the gate.

"Peter, it's too late!" Susan cried out.

"Maybe a bit of help would make this a somewhat easier." I snapped at her reluctance.

"We have to hold it off while we can."

"No, we can still do this." My husband told her. But soldiers were rushing out at us. "Help us!" With two more people, it made the process go by a bit faster.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" My husband tried to avert his eyes from his sister's view, but I saw him look pointedly at me, and I felt almost guilty. But we got the gate open in time to let the warriors through and thus began the battle. We raced forward with the troops and began killing every Telmarine we came into contact with.

I had once struggled with the idea of killing people, even when we were at war to defend our country. But when Narnia was still a land of promise, I'd come to accept it, knowing that there were always going to be enemies. And the ones that we destroyed were the ones that wouldn't have allowed freedom to reign through the lands. It was this thought that helped put me at ease. However, this was different. Narnia wasn't the same anymore, and we were fighting for Caspian's right to rule as the true heir, and so the Narnians could be free once more. It was a task that although had both sides win, was still difficult for me to accept. I wasn't fighting for myself anymore, just so my family and I could live.

In the midst of my thinking, I wasn't aware of an arrow shot at me, making it's mark in my upper left arm, causing me to gasp in pain. But I was the Protectress of Narnia, and this was my job. I had to ensure the safety of my people, and they hadn't been treated right ever since we'd left. So I savagely ripped the weapon out of my skin and dealt with the white-hot pain of the wound and continued forward. Knowing that I was fighting for Caspian and my subjects might put me at ease if it weren't so bloody difficult to gain their trust. But the Narnians were fighting with us, and we weren't arguing about stupid things anymore. While in battle, it was unnecessary, and didn't make anything easier. So we fought together, and I only hoped we would win together.

Troops on each side fell to the ground, but we pressed on. And I found it almost barbaric that we were fighting to allow peace. But as a soldier, I didn't dare question my captain, my husband, and my king. I got random cuts in my dress, causing my skin to break, and deep wounds appeared on my body. But I did not give up. Susan fought bravely with her bows and arrows, and Caspian fought his own people with no reluctance that I could see. Peter was terminating those he opposed, as was as his brother. I found it interesting that men in wars were not typically seen with any emotions. But knowing my husband and brother-in-law rather well, I knew otherwise.  
>As the battle continued, I witnessed troops with crossbows surround the courtyard. One of them aimed for Peter, and Edmund slid down the roof and knocked a soldier to the ground.<p>

"Ed!" Peter called, causing Edmund to realize that more Telmarines now surrounded him. He rushed through a door as they began shooting at him, and I sighed with relief as he shut the door, preventing any harm from coming to him. So we continued fighting, and I noticed that quite a few Narnians, including Peter, noticed Mirez observing the battle. A few of them made a vain effort to kill the fraud king, but the valiant men were killed by Mirez's security. And then, the gate began to close, which made escaping nearly impossible. But a brave Minotaur saw this and used his strength to keep it from closing altogether. When Peter saw this, he knew what was inevitable.

"Fall back!" He commanded.

"We need to retreat!" I repeated his order to the soldiers. As we made our way to the heavy gate, we continued to kill as many Telmarines that we came into contact with. My heart was beating rapidly, and my hands shook from adrenaline.

"We have to get out of here!" Peter stated again. A centaur lifted Susan on his back, and they took off, away from the battle. Another arrow found it's way to my body, piercing below my breast and into my side. I took the arrow out, and killed another soldier. There was no stopping for pain, not even for the baby.

"Caspian!" Susan reminded us.

"We'll find him!" Peter assured her. I knew something was up, and the thought calmed me for a moment. Thinking about something other that the war soothed my nerves. We got out as many soldiers as possible, hoping for the best. Then, Caspian and an old man, I assumed he was the tutor, came out riding on horses. They came with one extra horse. Caspian handed the reigns to Peter, and my husband helped me on it first, before climbing up behind me. Somehow, another arrow was shot towards me, in my shoulder blade. This one hurt the worst.

"Take it out." I told Peter. I groaned from the pain, but we kept riding as a few more arrows swept past us, hitting the Minotaur. But the brave warrior didn't give up; he held his position well. "Thank you." I whispered to him as we passed him. A few more Narnians ran past us, and I turned around as I felt the Minotaur give out, the brave soldier finally falling. I slowed the horse, and looked behind my husband to see the soldiers that hadn't gotten out. It was with a heavy heart that I looked back at these brave subjects, and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to help them. But I knew I would be useless to them. My wounds needed seeing to, and I would simply be dead weight.

"Peter! Elizabeth! The bridge!" The little mouse called out to us. I knew that these soldiers would fight to the death, and I would make sure that they were honored properly. I snapped the reigns, and the horse raced across the bridge as it began to rise, and we made it through safely. The rest would not be so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>I always felt that this was the saddest scene. Especially for Elizabeth, since she's the Protectress and any who fall means that she didn't prevail. Now how do you think she will deal with it?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Conversations

As dawn approached, we continued journeying back to the fort. I could feel my wounds growing worse, but I didn't complain. At least I was alive; it was more than most could say. We came back with less than half of the troops we had left with, and much less than half the optimism. Peter was half carrying me, and the others stayed a few paces behind us in respect.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she rushed to give me a drop of her potion. I thanked her, but could still feel the pressure of two of the three arrows. Two of the heads had remained impacted in my skin. I would have to get them out before the skin scabbed over and they got infected.

"Ask him." Peter responded angrily, looking over at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan reprimanded him.

"Me?" Caspian seemed confused. "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"There wasn't, thanks to you." Peter retaliated. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive right now."

"Well, if you'd just stayed here like I'd suggested, they definitely would be."

"You called us, remember?"

"My first mistake." Caspian growled.

"No, your first was that you thought you could lead these people." My head was splitting, and I wanted to scream at them.

"Hey!" Caspian demanded Peter's attention. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." My jaw clenched, and I shook off Peter's guiding arm.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right leading them than Mirez does!" I shouted. He pushed past us, attempting to leave this argument. "You, him, your father…" I called off. This made him stop. "Narnia's better off without you." That made Caspian angry, for he pulled out his sword, just as I pulled out mine, and Peter pulled out his in attempt to defend me.

"Stop it!" Edmund cried out. A centaur placed Trumpkin to the ground, where Lucy saw the state that he was in. She rushed toward him to assist him, just as I was sick in the grass. It was the potion that Lucy had given me, and I knew that my wounds hadn't actually healed. The baby didn't agree with an unknown potion, possibly due to the fact that it had been conceived back in Finchley.. I felt sudden relief and immense luck to know that at least I hadn't had a miscarriage due to the battle.

"Are you all right?" I heard Caspian's accent behind me.

"I'm fine." I pushed his hand off my shoulder as Peter assisted me inside.

"What are you all standing around here for?" The dwarf asked when he was made well again. "The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy got us to join us, but the dwarf spoke again. "Thank you, my deal little friend." She smiled.  
>"I don't understand. Why didn't Lucy's potion agree with you?" Peter asked as we took off our armor. I shrugged.<p>

"Maybe it's lack of proper nutrition or something. We haven't eaten since yesterday." I responded. A bath had been prepared for me, so I slipped off my dress and got into the steaming tub. My pale skin immediately turned pink, and I gasped outwardly as it seared my wounds. I noticed a bruise on my shoulder from a soldier knocking into me. Peter sat near me as I pulled the arrowhead out of my left arm. I observed it for a moment, and then chucked it at a nearby wall. Peter and I were given the privilege of being alone for the moment. I got a cloth and began cleaning the open wound. "Peter, could you get the one in my back?" He nodded and came up beside me.

"Is something wrong? It seems as though there's something different with you." He noted.

"Peter, we're in Narnia again, and it's not the same as how we left it. We're fighting so that Narnia can be free again, and we don't have to worry."

"Did you expect it to be the same?"

"Maybe not, but I wasn't aware that Narnia's time goes by quicker than ours. I didn't know what to expect when we came back."

"You said that Aslan brought us back on purpose, that it was in his own time that it would happen. Where's that optimism?" I chuckled without humor.

"Back in Finchley." I stated. He frowned. "I'm not opposed to fighting for our people, seeing as how we've done it before. But this is different. We're facing an enemy that we're so used to that we don't know how to fight them. Human civilization is crude, and brutal, even barbaric. And even though we're older, Peter, we honestly have no idea how to rage a war between them and us. Let alone win it."

"Ellie, we at least have to try." I nodded.

"I just worry, Peter. I want to make sure that these people get what they need and want. I want to make sure that their freedom is restored. That's why Caspian blew the horn. He knew that he was in trouble, and now, he knows that all of Narnia needs our help as well. I know you don't like him, and at times neither do I. But I believe that he can rule this land, as well as his, properly."

"He doesn't deserve it." He mumbled. I laughed. "He doesn't know how! He's just a boy!"

"So are you, love. And I'm still just a girl. But we fell in love with this land, and we realized the proper treatment for it. Not to mention we had loads of help from Aslan. Maybe Caspian just needs a nudge in the proper direction."

"We were adults once." He reminded me. "And people treated us with respect and dignity. They were chivalrous to us." I nodded.

"I know. So now, maybe it's our turn to give back what we know is right." I advised. "It's our duty to help with what we can. And you know that Caspian is the rightful heir to the Telmarines. He's a good boy, Peter. He's annoying, stubborn, and sometimes arrogant. But you were exactly the same way." I grinned.

"Yeah? So were you." He smiled as well.

"And look what's become of us. We're more mature because of it. We've grown since then. We both know that we were once adults, and though we're children again, we know more. And it's our duty, yours as king, and mine as Protectress, to help our subjects. And believe it or not, Caspian is one of us now."

"And we have to help him." Peter stated reluctantly. I smiled and nodded.

"And by doing so, we'll be helping the Narnians as well. Caspian will lead them well, you know he will." He sighed and nodded. "Now help me get this arrowhead out." He placed a comforting hand on my back, poked and prodded until it came out. Then he personally washed the wound. I dunked my head under water, and came back up, happy to be feeling clean. I smiled as Peter placed a hand on my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you." He muttered. I grinned and blushed, as I did whenever he told me so.

"I love you too." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I feel about this one. It's kind of fluffy, but I felt that Peter and Ellie needed some alone time so they could talk. I don't know. Tell me what you think by pressing that awesome button...thing. :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Sending a Message

I had gotten out of the bath and gotten back into my dress when I felt a sharp pull. Something wasn't quite right. It wasn't the baby, I knew that much. I couldn't help but feel the familiar pull that was my sharp instinct to protect Narnia.

"Peter, go check on Caspian." He furrowed his brows but took my word for it.

"Stupid boy." He murmured. He took Edmund and the kind little dwarf and rushed into the sacred room. I felt the pull once more and followed the men to the room where they were battling two demons, and the sinister dwarf that Trumpkin had been companions with. Just as the evil dwarf disarmed his old friend, I took his sward out of his hand, and pressed my own weapon to his throat.

"I should slit your neck, dwarf, for I am the Protectress of Narnia. I have all the right to do so if you have harmed one of my soldiers." I hissed. But the small man twisted my arm and I cringed in pain as he threw me against a rock. I cradled my abdomen so no harm would befall my child. I was about to get up when Trumpkin stabbed him. Edmund had killed the bear-like creature, and Peter had slain the vulture. Caspian was about to offer his blood to the White Witch. But Peter pushed him out of the way.

"Get away from him!"

"Peter, dear. I've missed you." She opened her arms for him. "Come. Just one drop." She tempted. "You know you can't do this alone." I was slightly astonished to see my husband about to break down. But Edmund rushed forward and stabbed the icy witch. And the hypnotic trance she had on Peter shattered, along with her.

"I know. You had it sorted." Was all Edmund said to Peter.

Peter was staring at the carving of Aslan, deep in thought. I had my head resting on his shoulder, exhausted from all the events that had occurred today. I was battling heavy eyelids when Lucy came and sat next to us.

"You're lucky, you know." Peter told his youngest sister.

"What do you mean?"

"To have seen him." He was thinking about what to say next. I could read his expressions well. "I just wish he could give me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." Lucy told him wisely. Then Edmund came in.

"Pete, you'd better come quickly." We followed Edmund to an opening here Caspian was standing, looking out on the horizon. The Telmarines were invading. They were marching in quickly. My hand instinctively reached for my stomach. I could faintly feel a slight bump, and almost smiled at the thought of a growing child. But I feared for its safety. This child had warriors for parents. And although I had to fight for my people, I also had to fight for this child to live. Peter grasped my hand, and I squeezed it. He gripped it back for reassurance. This was different than any battle we would ever face. This wasn't against Narnians who were under the reign of the White Witch.

_No, these were sons of Adam as well._

* * *

><p>"Pegs and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" We were in the sacred room, planning our attack on the Telmarines. If they wanted a war, we'd give them a war. Although, some of us were doubting our abilities to fight. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"<p>

"It's our only chance." Peter tried to reason.

"And she won't be alone." Susan stated.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" The little dwarf was worried about Lucy. If we weren't in the middle of a war, I would think the gesture was sweet. But we didn't have time for thinking like that.

"Nickebrick was my friend too." The animal said. "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

"All right. For Aslan." The mouse toasted.

"For Aslan." A bear seconded the motion. I had to smile at that.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin told Lucy.

"No, we need you here." She responded.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." I explained.

"If I may." Caspian piped up. We turned to hear what he had to say. "Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." He looked around. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time." _Where was he going with this?_

They had decided to send me over to the camp. Apparently the men's hearts are softened when they see that women are affected by war. I rolled my eyes at their sly sexist ways, but I went as my duty to Narnia. I was the Protectress, and I would do anything in my power to do my job. I was sent with a scroll and two guardians to protect me. I hoped my feminine ways would sway the evil king to do hear my plea, as I was of the softer sex.

"_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, high king of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paraval, and emperor of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the abominable events effusions of blood do hereby challenge Miraz to the single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender_." My heart sank at his words. I had to clench my jaw to keep my lip from trembling. I didn't want to think of my husband sacrificing himself for the good of Narnia.

"Tell me, girl…"

"Protectress." I interrupted. He looked astonished.

"Pardon me?"

"It's Protectress Elizabeth, actually." I decided to use my blunt attitude with him. Hopefully he wouldn't see my fears through my façade. "Just Protectress, though. I may be married to High king Peter, but I'm not a queen. Protectress is my title." The men looked bewildered. "I know, it's confusing."

"Why would you risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" I looked around.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" I asked. "I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." I elaborated.

"And so you will be again." Mirez told me.

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Mirez laughed outright.

"This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" I may not like what Peter was doing, but he had a reason behind it. And I would support him like any good wife should. My words made Mirez pause.

"I didn't say I refused."

"You shall have our support, your Majesty." One of his men offered. "Whatever your decision."

"Sire, our military alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid…" He was interrupted when the king stood up, withdrawing his sword.

"I am not avoiding anything." He told him haughtily.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

"His Majesty would never refuse." Another man said. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king." There was a pause where the king was thinking about his answer. I didn't want Peter to fight this man. This king had probably seen many battles, and would not fight fair. But I kept my mouth shut, just fondling the fabric around my stomach. The king eyed me once more.

"You. You should hope your husband's sword his sharper than his pen." And I had my answer to my fears.

* * *

><p><strong>I've<strong> **been getting reviews about Ellie taking Edmund's place throughout the story. But I actually have an excuse as to why she was the messenger. See, she's the Protectress, right? Sending a message for the good of Narnia is something that she's supposed to do. Her abilities will also come in handy later during the battle, just a small spoiler. **

******I'm very sorry for not having updated in such a long time. I think I'm going to try to finish this before continuing my Glee project (haha, see what I did there?). I've also decided that I'm going to continue with Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I know it might be weird to include Ellie without Peter, but it might be more interesting; it will be my first try at something unromantic (yeah, there's definitely NOTHING going on between Ellie and Caspian. Weird). Anyway, review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Need

I returned with Peter's answer, and then I left without another word. I was silent as I helped Lucy and Susan gear up for the ride into the forest.

"Elizabeth, come with me." Peter came to my side a few minutes later. Caspian took charge as I left with my husband. I couldn't even manage a small smile to Susan as her admirer began conversing with her. "Ellie, love, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. Just preparing for battle." He raised an eyebrow. He saw right through my lie.

"Don't block me out. Not when I need you the most."

"Oh, you need me? I thought it was your sword." I told him harshly. He stood up. "Especially if you're going to fight to the death with Mirez."

"So you read the words carefully."

"Peter, I'm not stupid. If I'm relaying a message, I'm going to realize what you said to him. You weren't exactly subtle." He embraced me as my voice broke. I didn't want to cry, but the tears came anyway. Bloody pregnancy hormones. "Why are you fighting to the death?"

"That's the only way he would give me the answer I needed."

"But why you?"

"Edmund is too young, and as high king, it's my duty."

"Yes, well, it's my duty to protect Narnia, and you royals. And you're not letting me do my job." I cried. "I don't want to lose you, Peter." I whispered. "I can't." He held me tighter, and didn't speak for a moment.

"I didn't think about that." That made it all the more difficult on me. "I just wanted to prolong the battle. It was all I could think of that would have Mirez's armies stay put."

"You know they won't fight fair, Peter. You know they'll find a way to try and kill us all off. They're humans, and they want to rule Narnia. They will kill whoever gets in their way." I told him fiercely. "They won't care if they kill a few teenagers either."

"I won't let them kill you." He looked me straight in the eye. "You are going to live no matter what, do you hear me?" He kissed me firmly on the mouth. "Give me the hope that I need to do this, Elizabeth. The Witch was right. I can't do this alone. I need you by my side." More tears poured out. He wiped them away tenderly. "Can you do that?" I nodded, and he held me once more. I helped my husband suit up for the battle. He didn't fill out the armor like he had when he was older…however odd that sounded; but he was still my knight in shining armor. His fierce gaze held courage and nobility in it. And I felt lucky to have him as my husband, and the father of my child. Edmund and I walked alongside him, the Narnians cheering him on. Edmund also wore armor, and I had been suited up as a precaution. The cheers of the Telmarines for their king were just as easy to hear. But to my ears, I heard the sound of death.

Edmund handed Peter his sword and it was with a heavy heart that I let go of his hand. I found myself shaking with fear and anxiety. I felt completely selfish as the battle began.

"There is still time to surrender." Mirez spoke to Peter.

"Well, feel free." My husband wittily retorted. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Not many more must die for this war."

"Just one." Peter pulled the helmet over his face and went for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is such a short chapter after such a long delay. But I'm going to post another within the next 24 hours, I promise. Thank you all who have come this far and stuck with me. College has been a bit challenging, with papers to write and projects to finish; and plays to participate in. I've also started writing more fictional work that has nothing to do with fanfiction and that's taken up quite a bit of time.<strong>

**So please review and tell me what you think! Lots of love to you and yours. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle

Swords clanked together and my anxiety grew. Peter was putting all his strength into his hits, but Mirez was throwing them off with his shield. The blazing sun was beating down on us, and I couldn't imagine the burning sensation it was giving to the men in metal. Their movements were a blur, and I had to steady my breathing as nausea began to grow in the pit of my stomach. Peter got a few good hits in, but then Mirez knocked his helmet off and the older king nearly slit my husband's throat. That was when I lost it, and was sick over in the grass.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Edmund asked frantically. I only shook my head, spitting out the taste in my mouth. There were a few canteens of water, and I drank some to clear my head. My hands were back to shaking. But my heart soared when Peter sliced his opponent's leg. The older man looked worried that his wound would give my husband the advantage. But he lunged so as not to show weakness, tripping Peter in the process. Their swords began clanking again, and Peter fell. Mirez stepped on Peter's shield arm, causing a groan of pain from my husband. His shoulder had probably been ripped from the socket. But he kept on fighting, throwing his sword toward Mirez's side. Then he rolled over, dodging Mirez's blows. Then Mirez was tripped. I cheered. The Narnians cheered as well. Peter got up, and I heard a horse whinnying. I looked over to see Prince Caspian and Susan. Lucy was gone, and fear raced through my veins once again. The kings had decided to take a break. I rushed to my husband's side to tend to him.

"Lucy?" Peter was worried.

"She got through." Susan answered. "With a little help." She added, gesturing to Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter swallowed his pride.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian responded.

"You'd better get up there, just in case. I don't think the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter told us. Susan went to hug her brother, and Peter winced.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, unaware of his sore shoulder. "Be careful."

"Keep smiling." Edmund advised. Peter obeyed and raised his sword in salute. The Narnians cheered for their king. I had Peter sit down so I could see to his wounds. It didn't look good.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter told me.

"You're telling me. I could've heard that crack from Finchley." I responded. But I went over to massage his shoulder.

"What do you think happens back home? If we die here?" Peter asked pessimistically. He looked over at Edmund. "You know, you've always been there, and I've never really-ah!" I moved his shoulder back into place while he was distracted.

"Save it for later." Edmund told his brother. The kings got back up and were handed their swords. The tension was high, and I felt even more anxious the second time around. Edmund handed Peter his helmet, but he declined the shielding around his face.

"Peter." My husband looked back. "Be careful." I begged. I felt a lump in my throat, and I had to look away. I needed to be strong. But I wanted Peter to know that he couldn't leave me to raise a baby on my own. Peter nodded, and then went in for the kill. Mirez blocked him yet again. This time around, the stakes seemed higher. The men seemed more energized, and more willing to strike. Mirez was using his shield to strike Peter, and although it wouldn't kill my husband, the blows seemed heavy and painful. Peter used his sword to swipe at Mirez, but the blow was dodged. Swords became blurs again, and I heard groans from my husband, and then he fell again. He continued to strike, and used his feet to trip the aged king.

They scrambled to get up and began attacking each other once more. They were vicious and it seemed never-ending. Peter used a hand trick to get Mirez's sword away from him and began attacking him with both. One was dropped, and Mirez's only hope was his shield. But as Peter made another attempt to stab the older king, he was punched in the jaw over and over. Mirez tried using his shield to attack Peter again, but my husband was ready for that. He grabbed it, and tried using it to his own advantage. He slipped under, trapping Mirez's hands behind him. But Mirez let go and threw Peter against a boulder. Mirez retrieved his sword and swung at Peter. Then Peter punched his opponent's bad leg. The older king fell but pleaded with my husband to pause.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called. But Peter was chivalrous. So he walked away from Mirez, but Mirez swung while Peter's back was turned.

"Peter!" I shrieked. "Look out!" Peter grabbed the sword, wrenched it out of Mirez's grasp, and turned it on the sword's owner. Mirez had been stabbed in the side. The aged king fell to his knees, and Peter held the sword up.

"What's the matter, boy?" I heard Mirez speak to my husband. "Too cowardly to take a life?" Peter dropped the sword.

"It's not mine to take." He replied evenly. He held the sword up for Caspian to take. The young prince seemed hesitant, but eventually walked forward toward Peter and his uncle. He took the sword and pointed it at Mirez's neck. Peter then stood by my side. It was immensely comforting to know that he was still alive. Caspian shouted loudly and plunged the sword into the crack of the stone, allowing his tyrant of an uncle life.

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." I suddenly had a newfound respect for this prince. The crowd cheered as Caspian walked back up to us. I gave him a weak smile, and he returned it with a proud look in his eyes. He was a royal through and through. When I looked back, I saw an arrow sticking out of Mirez. A familiar arrow that could have only come from Susan's bow. I looked up at her surprised face and knew immediately that she couldn't have shot that. Susan was a high queen, and had dignity. She would not stoop that low as to kill a king when a battle was over.

"Treachery!" One of Mirez's men shouted. "They shot him! They murdered our king!"

"Be ready!" Peter shouted at the archers.

"Peter!" Caspian cried out. A man wore the dead king's helmet, holding a sword. Peter ran toward him, slicing him, and then decapitating him. I suddenly felt very woozy.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm the biggest liar and you all probably hate me. It's ok. :( I decided that tonight, I'm just going to upload the rest of the chapters. That way I'm not delaying this story any longer. I've stretched this out for far too long and it's time for me to just post it all. You all have been great and I hope you keep reviewing to let me know what you like and dislike about this story. I love you all!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Aslan

We headed inside the tomb to prepare for the battle about to take place. The Telmarines were getting ready to attack. And they did not hesitate. They began shooting catapults immediately. The cavalry began to ride toward us, and I looked at Peter, awaiting his orders. Peter looked over at Caspian, and he turned his horse around, following through whatever he had been told to do. He and a centaur headed into the tomb, and Peter began counting. Susan was giving her commands to the archers, and I was itching with fear and anxiety all over again.

"Peter." I said. He looked at me. "I know this may not be the best time, seeing as how we're about to go to battle, but I just thought you might need to know something."

"What is it?" He had finished counting in between intervals of my speaking. "Get ready!" He announced to the soldiers.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" I paused, taking a breath to steady the adrenaline that was rushing through my veins. Fresh air in the middle of battle didn't do me any good. I saw the ground falling in, and the horses and horsemen falling with it.

"Ellie, what?"

"Later might be a better time." I told him. He looked a bit frustrated. But I had to tell him. I had an urge to. But maybe that was just some weird hormone. But what if it what the Protectress in me, telling him that he needed to know? Why now? "But you might want to know now, I'm not sure?"

"Ellie, what is going on? What do you need to tell me?"

"Now!" The arrows were let loose, and they flew through the air, hitting their targets. Edmund got on his horse, and the soldiers were ready to fight. And in that moment, I lost all of my courage to tell him. It all went straight to the battle.

"Later." I told him.

"Charge!" Peter shouted, still looking at me with curiosity. We raced forward, and Caspian led his own group of soldiers around the cavalry. We began fighting, and slaying all the Telmarines we came across. We spared no one. The Narnians fought bravely and courageously. It was an amazing sight to see. And I did all I could in my power to protect my land, as was my duty. But then all the other Telmarines began marching toward us. Peter look worried, but I knew we couldn't lose hope.

The Gryphons would help us. They carried the dwarves who would use their crossbows against the opposing soldiers. The catapults soon began throwing spears into the air, hitting the large birds. So I kept on fighting. The Telmarines showed no mercy, so I would give them all the fight I had in me. I dodged as many blows as I could, but it was inevitable that I would get hurt. I managed to block my belly, and got hit mostly around the upper torso, my arms, and jaw. I didn't keep track of how many I slew, but I killed any who got in my way. I wasn't just the Protectress anymore; I was going to be a mother. I had more than just this majestic land to protect.

"Back to the helm!" Peter ordered. We fell back as the large masses of Telmarine soldiers got closer and closer. The catapults were throwing the boulders stronger now, and were hitting the tomb. They were hitting toward the doorway, and soon, the entire entrance collapsed, leaving us forced to keep on fighting. Susan had been knocked off the ledge, but had dropped to another ledge and was safe. Caspian and Peter looked at each other, and knew what had to be done. Edmund and Susan joined my side, and we stepped up to stand next to Peter and Caspian. And then we ran for it, not knowing what would happen, but hoping for the best. For us, and the Narnians.

Again, we killed anyone who got in our way, showing no mercy, and giving every bit of strength we had into our blows. Some Narnians showed the most bravery, and went in alone to kill off the masses of soldiers. We could not hesitate in our attacks. They were encircling us, allowing no chance of escape. We had to fight, or die. I wasn't ready to give up; I had a baby to live for. But my energy was spent. So I slowly closed my eyes and yearned for every power that I knew of.

_Help_

And help came. Soon, we weren't alone. The plants were with us. No, the very earth itself was helping us fight this battle. The trees were alive again and were slaughtering the Telmarines left and right. I could breathe again. The trees used their roots and branches to their will, and the catapults were destroyed one by one.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted. We began charging again, this time, with more hope and confidence that we could win. We drove the Telmarines back into the forest, and back to where they came from. They stopped before crossing the bridge, seeing little Lucy with a menacing look on her face. She was determined. Then she pulled out her dagger looking quite innocent. And then Aslan joined her. I could have cried out in pure joy, knowing the mighty lion was with us once again.

"Aslan." I whispered happily. The men began crossing the river, but I knew that wouldn't do. I looked over at Aslan and he nodded. So I padded to the water and whispered my command.

_Help_

And it came. It came with a great ferocity that I could not have imagined such a thing. Th mighty power of the water rose up, tossing and turning, drowning every one of the last Telmarine soldiers. And when it was over, Edmund, Susan, Peter, Caspian and I walked over to Aslan and Lucy. We humbly bowed before him in gratitude.

"Rise kings, and queen of Narnia." Aslan growled softly." Protectress, you too." We obeyed, but Caspian knelt still. "All of you." Caspian looked up in astonishment before standing.

"I do not think I am ready." He admitted.

"It's for that very reason that you are." Then the little mice came forward, their leader on a stretcher. Lucy rushed forward to give him her potion. I smiled when the courageous mouse arose from his back.

"Oh! Thank you, your Majesty!" He exclaimed. "Oh! Hail Aslan! It is a great honor to meet you." He bowed but stumbled and saw his little stump of a tail. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for this unseemly fashion." He looked up at Lucy's potion. "Uh, perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." Lucy apologized.

"You can have a go." Aslan chuckled amusedly.

"It becomes you well, small mouse."

"All the same, brave king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." He withheld his sword.

"Perhaps you think too much about honor, friend." Aslan replied.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing, and grabbing things."

"If I may please, your majesty." A mouse piped up. "We will not bear the shame of wearing that denied to our chief." I stifled a chuckled at that. Aslan did not do that same as I did. He was wholeheartedly laughing.

"Not for the sake of your dignity." He told them. "But for the love of your people." I saw the mouse's tail grow back into place. It had been a while since I'd seen that kind of simple magic. It never failed to astound me. Lucy and I giggled at the mouse's reaction. He was quite pleased to be reunited with his beloved tail.

"Thank you! Thank you, my liege." He bowed to the lion. "I will treasure it always. From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my humiliation." I laughed outright at that one.

"Now, where's this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy. We all looked over to the little dwarf. He looked quite confused and sheepish as he walked over to where we were standing. He bowed before Aslan, and the mighty lion roared loudly.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked.

* * *

><p><strong>See, look how awesome I am! Two updates within fifteen minutes of each other! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The End

There was a celebration for the united kingdoms. Caspian was crowned as King of the Telmarines, and we got to celebrate with him. It was a happy day for all of us. Peace had been reestablished, and our duty in Narnia had been complete.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Peter asked later that night. We were in our chamber, looking at the light of the fireworks. It was a beautiful sight. Peter pulled me by the waist and I placed my hands on his upper arms.

"I-I'm not sure how to say it." I told him. "I should have told you a while ago, but I never got around to it, there was so much going on." He cradled my face and kissed my forehead.

"You can tell me. It's all over. We're safe." I nodded.

"I-I….I'm pregnant." I whispered. He looked at me. "We're going to have a baby." He turned away and leaned against the railing. A lump rose in my throat. "You're not happy." It wasn't a question.

"Just let it settle." He told me. We were silent for a minute, practically refusing to look at each other. But when he did look over at me, his eyes dancing, and he was smiling. He picked me up and spun me around. "We're having a baby!" He whispered excitedly. I smiled wildly.

"You're ok with it?"

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a father! A little sooner than I expected, but that's ok!" We started laughing. "Wow. We're going to be parents." I nodded.

"How far along are you?" I shrugged.

"I think almost eight weeks." He smiled.

"That's why you've been sick. And why you didn't want me fighting." I nodded. "Wow. I'm an idiot." I laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be wrong, and then when we got to Narnia, we had all these things to fix. It wasn't the right time. We got caught up in a huge battle, and there was too much anxiety."

"You fought while you were pregnant."

"Well, it's not like I can take the child out while I fight."

"You shouldn't have fought."

"But I'm fine. And the baby is fine, and everything's all right now. I didn't want to fight, but I knew I had to. Narnia needed me, and I had to do my duty. Just like you had to do yours." Peter was still smiling.

"We're having a baby!" I laughed.

The next day was difficult. Peter, Susan and I got up thinking everything would go on smoothly. But it didn't. Aslan needed to talk to us. We were told that we wouldn't be returning to Narnia after today. We had to go back to Finchley later this afternoon. We had sat and talked about us returning to Narnia. For Susan and Peter, it was the last time they would see Narnia. It was known that Lucy and Edmund would return, but Aslan was quite uncertain about my future here. It didn't exactly put any of us at ease.

"I have a question." We were walking around the palace grounds. "Why didn't I get pregnant last time we were in Narnia, but I got pregnant back in Finchley?"

"You were not supposed to start a family here in Narnia. That is not the path you will lead. You and Peter will start a family in England." Aslan replied. I nodded. Peter and I were holding hands, walking next to Aslan. Susan was walking on the lion's left. "I know how much you all want to stay here. But Caspian needs to learn on his own. He needs to grow." We understood. But we didn't like how things were being left. Susan was taking it badly.

"Your Majesty?" We stopped upon seeing the newly crowned king. "We are ready." He had hesitated when he saw Susan's tears, but he didn't ask about it. I knew Susan had taken a liking to the young man, and it hurt her to know that it would never go anywhere. I tightened my grasp around Peter as I thought how lucky I was to have him, knowing he wasn't going anywhere now. "Everyone has assembled." We made our way to a large tree where the Telmarines had gathered. Caspian began his speech as king.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it belongs to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." A man said.

"We are not referring to Telmar." Aslan spoke up. "Your ancestors were seafaring brig its, pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." Murmurs shot through the crowd. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." No one spoke at first.

"I will go." One f Mirez's men stated. "I will accept the offer." Caspian bowed his head in respect.

"So will we." Mirez's widowed wife added. She took her newborn child and followed the soldier through the tree.

"Because you have spoke first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan promised. They three people walked through the tree, disappearing. That caused exclamations to erupt in the crowd.

"Sir, if it can be of service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." The noble mouse stood up.

"We'll go." Peter told the people.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Time's up." I told them. "After all, we're not needed here anymore." Peter bestowed Caspian his sword.

"I will look after it until you return." The young king promised.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said. "We're not coming back." A hurt look fell on the king's face. And Susan looked away.

"We're not?" Lucy wondered.

"You two are." Peter told his youngest siblings. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" Lucy demanded to know. "Did they do something wrong?" I smiled.

"Quite the opposite, dear." Aslan assured Lucy. "But all things have their time."

"It's time for Peter and me to start out family." I told her. She looked over at us as I leaned my head against my husband's shoulder. Then I placed a hand on my lower belly and their eyes got wide. Caspian looked astonished and I just laughed ad their expressions. Susan had already heard, but it was amusing to see her reaction to the way I announced it. Aslan just looked amused.

"Your brother and sisters have learned all they can from this world." Aslan explained to Lucy. "Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's all right, Lu. It's not what I thought it would be. But it's all right. One day, you'll see it too. Come on." Peter interlaced our fingers, and I took Lucy's hand. Edmund followed, but Susan was procrastinating. We respectfully bowed to all those who had helped us achieve peace again. Lucy and our DLF couldn't help themselves. They had to hug.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan began talking to Caspian.

"I wish we had more time together." He admitted.

"It would never have worked anyway." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm 1,300 years older than you." They both chuckled. Susan began to make her leave, but she felt the urge to do something I never thought I'd see her do. She disregarded all logic, and pulled Caspian into a kiss. I smiled at the heart wrenching moment. Peter pulled me into him.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy whispered to us.

"I am older, and I don't think I want to understand." Edmund responded, causing Peter and me to laugh. But the mood grew somber again as we made our way through the tree. I looked back one more time at the second home I might never see again. The land I cherished, the people I fought for, and the mighty lion that I had hope in.

But knowing that I'd be in my familiar home again, the people who fought for me, and vice versa, and the man whom I had hope in. That was enough to push me to follow my family. And once again, we were at the train station, in the uniform our schools had us wear. We got on the train, and a dorky looking boy was calling for Susan, though was under the influence that her name was Lois.

"Well, he's no Caspian." I murmured in her ear. She sent me a look, but then she laughed, causing all of us to erupt in laughter. It was peaceful again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, I'm finally finished. Wow, that took way longer than it should have. Again, I apologize for that. You all have been so wonderful to have finished this with me. Please review or message me and let me know what you think. Also, because there's a third movie, I'm sorely tempted to write about Ellie's adventures in that one. What do you think? Should I do it or not?<strong>


End file.
